Canadian Mew
by Neko Witch
Summary: Yeah, everyone around Canada now knew about the mews. How much butt they kicked, how cool they were…but no one really knew much about them other than that...Lily Mayfield reflects on the past about the mews and what's still to come. R&R. Summarys suck.
1. Chapter 1

Neko: …err…decided to redo this entire story. Everything is new. New characters, new story line…blah blah blah…anyway, yeah, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. :3 On the other hand I do own my characters, so no stealy! D:

* * *

**Canadian Mew**

**Chapter 1: First Encounters**

_Yeah, everyone around Canada now knew about the mews. How much butt they kicked, how cool they were…but no one really knew much about them other than that. No one knew the little secrets. No one knew what they were fighting. Heck, no one probably even cared._

"Yeah…no one cares."

"What was that Miss Mayfield?" The teacher spoke as he looked up from his lesson.

'Miss Mayfield' glanced up and stared at everyone for a moment before blushing out of embarrassment. "Oh, nothing sir!" The ebony haired girl quickly said. "I'm very sorry if I…interrupted!" She continued to apologize. The hazel-eyed girl matched glances with the other people in her class before looking back to her teacher and smiling weakly.

The teacher gave her a dry look before sighing lightly. "May I continue then?"

"Of course sir!" The girl replied nodding her head vigorously. Of course, once her teacher began speaking again, she was lost in thought once more.

_No one knew the people behind the mew. No one knew the painstaking hours they had to put into protecting the city. Once again, no one probably cared._

"Yep, that's it…no one cares."

"**MISS MAYFIELD!**"

* * *

"Rotten lousy…"

"Oi! Lily!"

Lily Mayfield turned herself around to face her friends. She sighed and sweat dropped lightly. "Hey guys." She laughed lightly as a few people flocked around her. Three of the people were girls, while the last was a boy.

"Lily, I heard you got detention." An oddly clad brunette spoke up. June Oakland was the name she went by. Everyone knew the 15-year-old for her odd fashion style. June had short brunette hair, which was covered by a black hat, appearing to be some sort of creature that looked like it was consuming her head. The girl had bright golden eyes that stood out from her pale skin. She wore a white and green plaid shirt, apparently her brothers according her, over her black tank top. She also wore a green and red plaid miniskirt over her blue denim flared jeans, which folded over her black skate shoes.

"Yeah…bummer huh?" Lily smiled lightly in response to what her friend had announced.

"Tell me about it." That was the next response. It was obviously from the really short 14-year-old who was poking her head up in front of June. That was Maria Ace, hyperactive little kid. The girl had blonde hair that was done up in two very high pigtails. She too had pale skin like June's, though her eyes were a crystal blue. Maria wore a large turtle necked purple shirt with a white heart in the center. She also wore a pair of baggy cargo pants and a pair of white shoes with purple soles. On her arms were two white armbands with purple stripes going right the middle.

"Oh my…that's not good at all." The soft-spoken voice came from a red haired girl. Her emerald eyes drooped slightly out of sadness. The soft-spoken voice and saddened look belonged to a girl by the name of Alice Cain. Alice's skin was a fair peach colour like most of her friends. She wore a pink polo t-shirt that had a small red heart embroidered on her left side. She wore a pleated blue denim miniskirt and a pair of baby blue shoes, which covered her white socks. Alice had a single silver bracelet on her right wrist.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Lily grinned lightly, pushing up the sleeves on her long sleeved white shirt, which was under a short black t-shirt.

"You want us to cover for you at work?" The last voice was obviously male with a prominently Japanese accent. The voice belonged to Shoji Takamura who was the relatively new exchange student. Shoji had messy ebony hair and dark brown eyes. His porcelain skin was flawless. Shoji wore a simple black long sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. His shoes were just as simple; they were a pair of plain black shoes. The only thing that wasn't so ordinary was the fact that his left ear was pierced at least three times.

Lily grinned and nodded her head. "That'd be great! Thanks guys…but now I have to go…" The ebony haired girl moped off back to her class and sighed as she entered. She was instructed to clean the entire classroom and obliged. As her teacher left, she went to work. Lily forced her sleeves up again with a small sigh. She dusted off her baggy blue jeans and messed with her very short, slightly flared ebony hair. Her eyes went down to the floor eyeing her now scuffed white and black shoes. She adjusted her black wristbands for a moment before going back to work. As she worked, she found herself lost in her thoughts. Her thoughts were completely stuck on the mews and how they met.

* * *

It was in the late summer when they all first met. All five of them encountered one another in front of a beautiful flower shop. Actually, it was more like an accident than an encounter. They'd all smacked into one another, you see. Every one of them grumbled at one another: Lily, Alice, Shoji, Maria and June. Of course, after a short amount of time, they were engulfed with an odd light after a short earthquake. They all seemed to encounter something, then came back to reality and apologized to one another before walking off back home.

For Lily, she'd seen a tiger, which charged right at her, then merged with herself as they collided. She'd asked the others and apparently they'd had the same sort of encounter.

Of course, all five of them assumed that would be the last they'd ever have to see of each other. Boy, were they wrong.

* * *

It was late September when Lily had her next rather strange encounter. Being the klutz she was, she'd smacked right into someone as she was making her way back home after school. She grumbled lightly before standing and bowing.

"Sorry." Lily let out her small apology before glancing up to the person she'd smacked into. The boy was tall with flaming red hair. '_Weirdo._' She registered into her mind. He wore a simple white t-shirt and a pair of slightly loose jeans with a pair of bright red shoes.

"Moron." The boy announced to her with a dry look.

Lily's hazel eyes snapped wide before narrowing in disgust. "You know…I can hear you." She grumbled to him with a glare that could've frozen hell itself.

"Why'd you think I said it?" The boy question in response to her statement.

Lily growled lightly. "Because you're an insensitive jerk?" She replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Or just highly observant." The redhead shrugged before walking off in the general direction of the flower shop.

"**WHAT?**"

Lily's voice was so loud in that one call that birds flew from all of the trees in the surrounding area. The girl scowled and began ranting at the top of her lungs.

"Why that no good…ahh…_forget it_! I don't have time for this!" And with that now announced Lily took off down the street with a large grumble.

As Lily continued her stroll, she stopped, eyes staring at a squirrel. She smiled lightly as it looked rather close to her, but upon closer inspection it appeared to be quite far away. Lily twitched lightly, than ran in the direction of the thing. She stopped about 12 feet from the gargantuan monster squirrel and stared up at it.

"_Aww…man…_" She murmured as it turned towards her, an evil glint in its eyes.

"You're not going to take that from a _squirrel_ are you!"

The call didn't go unnoticed by Lily. Lily flicked her head back and noticed the redhead from earlier.

"**NO!** I'm _not_ taking anything from a _squirrel_!" Lily fumed quite loudly.

The boy smirked lightly. "So what are you going to do about it?" The boy questioned looking at Lily who stood there dumbfounded.

"What am I supposed to do about a _squirrel_ who's the size of a _sky scraper_!" Lily yelled her response angrily as she glared at the smirking redhead.

"It'll come to you." He smiled in response to Lily's anger.

And as if those were the magic words, Lily thought something up. "It's a little weird, but maybe…just _maybe_…" She murmured to herself before looking up to the monstrous squirrel.

"**MEW MEW MANGO METOMORPHO-SIS!**"

As soon as those words left Lily's mouth, she was engulfed by a bright light. The girl spiraled in the air gaining tiger ears and a tiger's tail. Her clothing was replaced with quite the odd uniform. She now wore what appeared to be a short orange dress split up the middle up to the top of her stomach, exposing it; it had black fur around the top of it and was sleeveless. She also wore orange short shorts and had orange boots on with black fabric that folded over at the top of them. She wore bandages on her knees and tail now and had black shoulder bands. On her hands were black gloves and around her neck was a bell on a black velvet chain. A mark was now trailing off the bottom of her left eye like gothic makeup. Finally a mallet appeared in her hands as her transformation stopped.

"That's it…now what are you going to do?" The boy continued to question from behind her.

Lily, now Mew Mango, glared back at him. "I'm going to beat this thing to the ground." She hissed in reply bearing her fangs.

"And how're you going to do that?" The boy continued to question with a small laugh.

"Like this!" Mew Mango declared charging at the gigantic squirrel. "Ribbon…" Mew Mango began taking aim. "Mango…" She continued leaping into the air. "**SMASH!**" She finished smacking the squirrel with her enormous mallet, creating small stars that really did circle around the things head.

As she landed, a small thing was knocked from the squirrel and the rodent returned to its normal appearance. Mew Mango smiled lightly before placing a hand on her hip and smiling victoriously. Clapping from behind her snapped Mew Mango out of her victory trip.

"Err…thanks?" The Mew said raising a brow as she spoke.

"Nice job for your first time at this." The boy said as he jarred the small creature that fell out of the squirrel before it shrunk.

Taken by curiosity, Mew Mango cautiously questioned, "What 'ya got there?"

"A Chimera-anima." The boy responded simply.

"A what now?" Mew Mango gave him a rather dumfounded look again.

"It's an alien thing."

"Like little green men from Mars?" Mew Mango continued looking highly weirded out now.

The boy chuckled. "No…it's different, but I can explain more of that when we get back to the flower shop." He replied starting on his way back to the flower shop.

"Wait! How do I…change back?" The Mew asked, ears flattening against her head.

"Concentrate on your normal appearance." The boy smiled.

Mew Mango obliged and closed her eyes. When she next opened them, she was her old self. No more ears…no more tail, just plain old Lily. She then looked ahead of her and saw that the boy was getting away, she ran after him.

* * *

Later they arrived at the flower shop. It was bigger from closer inspection. Lily smiled as they walked in. "Wow…you own this place?" She asked looking to her red haired accomplice.

"Sure do." He replied nodding his head as he went into the back for a moment and returned with no more chimera-anima in hand. "Wondering what that was all about?" He questioned getting a nod from Lily as her response. "Well, that's what happens when a chimera-anima infects something. It turns all monstrous and stuff." He explained.

"Well, what the heck happened to me?" Lily asked tilting her head to the side.

"You…" He began, beginning to pace as he spoke. "You are a mew mew. You are what's going to save the world and keep it from harm." The redhead told her.

"By _myself_?" Lily choked quivering lightly. It's not that she didn't enjoy being a mew, but the fact that she might be the only thing that could save the world scared her.

The red haired boy laughed for a moment before shaking his head. "No, you're not the only mew. There are four more that we have to recruit before you'll be ready to take on the major evil." He replied smiling lightly now.

"Oh…okay…good." Lily nodded. "So…what's this evil?" She asked blinking a few times showing her curiosity.

"Aliens." The redhead replied rather bluntly.

"Little green men from Mars?" Lily asked again, her curiosity now very deep.

The redhead chuckled again. "No, though they do have rather odd names. They're just a few of them, but they create minions like that squirrel you were fighting. They work for someone…she's deeply evil, so be careful when we have everyone and you're ready to go attack her." He instructed her.

"Right." Lily nodded again. "So, how odd are they're names?" She asked with a devious smirk.

"I hear one of them is called Vanilla, another's calledParfait and the last one's called Mochi." The boy laughed lightly. He soon grew serious again. "Be careful though because they can transform into humans at will." He warned.

Lily nodded, promising that she'd be careful. "I'm Lily Mayfield by the way." She told him seeing as they'd be working together for a long time to come. "What's your name?"

"Mark Caselman." He replied with a small smile. "Look, come here after school everyday alright?" He continued after his introduction. "I'll get you a uniform by tomorrow." He said trailing off shortly afterwards. "We'll start search for the others soon. For now you'll be flying solo." He told her, causing Lily to nod her head. "You'll be working here as cover, alright?"

Lily smiled and nodded her head. "Sounds perfectly fine by me." She replied with a grin.

"Go home for now though, but come back tomorrow." Mark told her shooing her out of the establishment.

Lily once again nodded obligingly and walked off towards her home.

* * *

"Quite the experience that was…" Lily smiled as she swept the floor. As she continued her thoughts continued to play back like a story.

* * *

Neko: First chapter of the redone Canadian Mew. Hope you liked it. ; Don't forget to review. Might as well give a reason for redoing the story as well… >>; Anyway, I decided to redo it seeing as I believe that it should've been longer with more description, so here you all go. ;;; -deleted allofthe other stories as well- I might redo the others, but I don't think I will. For now I'll just stick with this story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Neko: -grins- I told you more would come soon. Well, maybe not so soon…D: Sorry! Here we go! XD

**Canadian Mew**

**Chapter 2: Elephant sized troubles and Ice Cream**

_Sweep sweep sweep…gotta have fun sweepin'._

The pale girl brought a hand up to her forehead and brushed the sweat away. Her hazel eyes dimmed slightly as she leaned the broom against a desk, then took a seat on another desk not too far away from the one she'd placed the brook against.

Lily was taking a break as she thought of the next member of her mew mew team, Alice Cain. "Soft spoken Alice…" Lily smiled softly as she thought of her friend.

* * *

It was in October when she'd met Alice again. Lily'd been working on her own to protect the city, but once Mark indicated that there was another mew that they'd found in the area, Lily breathed a sigh of relief knowing she would have help now.

"She's apparently supposed to be at the zoo today, so I'd like you to go search for her." Lily'd remembered Mark telling her.

"Alrighty!" Lily nodded as she ran to the bathroom changing out of her uniform. Her uniform was odd for that of a florist. It consisted of a black skirt that reached her knees, a long white long sleeved shirt that dropped to her mid thigh, black high heeled shoes that buckled around her ankles, a black collar and lastly a slightly short black vest that buttoned up in the front. Lily shrugged putting her uniform in her bag before taking off.

* * *

After Lily dropped her bag at home, she darted off for the zoo. Personally, Lily couldn't wait to meet the new girl. On her way, she thought about how the new girl would take it. Maybe she'd be like her and be all angry at first. Well, it wasn't Lily's fault for being angry in the first place; she blamed Mark completely.

* * *

Lily was snapped out of her thoughts as she stopped in front of the zoo. She smirked lightly as she wandered in trying to look as casual as possible. Lily pulled out a picture of the girl that she was supposed to find. Mark told her she needed it because he doubted that Lily'd find her on her own, at which Lily grumbled in response.

The hazel eyed girl looked around the zoo in pure curiosity. She wandered about, once again trying to make herself look as casual as possible. All the while she secretly searched for the new girl. Finally, her eyes landed on a redhead who was smiling as she spoke to a sea lion in the aquatic area. Lily grinned in triumph. Man, was she going to get props for this. But wait, how was she supposed to know that this was indeed the girl she was looking for? Lily eyed her suspiciously before she walked passed her, brushing against the girl lightly.

"Oh, jeez, sorry!" Lily quickly apologized as she eyed the girl when she turned around. The girl looked so…scared? Yep, she definitely looked like a dear in the headlights.

The redhead blushed in embarrassment and nodded her head. "No no, I must have been in your way. It's entirely my fault." She replied in a soft spoken voice.

Lily stared at her raising a brow. "Nah, don't worry about it. How 'bout we just say it was both of our faults?" Lily smiled in response to the other girl trying to make her feel better. _Even if it was my fault._

"W-well, alright." The girl nodded, smiling lightly at Lily before turning her gaze to another display where an exotic bird was caged.

As soon as the two fell silent, an elephant chimera anima came rampaging into the picture.

"Ah, and it's ugly too!" Lily called out staring at it as people ran away in fear. Lily turned her head, then caught the red haired girl by the arm. "Sorry, you can't go just yet." She told her with a sincere smile.

The redhead struggled trying to get herself free. She stared at Lily in desperation.

"Just, trust me alright?" Lily said in a softer tone before she looked up to the chimera anima in front of them. Her hazel eyes narrowed within seconds before she let go of the redhead, who simply stood and watched.

"**MEW MEW MANGO METOMORPHO-SIS!**"

With that call out of the way, Lily transformed and stared at the chimera anima again. "Why did it have to be ugly…?" She mumbled scowling lightly at it. "Heh, whatever, lets get this over with." She shrugged, summoning her mallet before powering up. The tiger mew jumped into the air, bringing the mallet all the way over her head before bringing it down as she called, "**RIBBON MANGO SMASH!**" The elephant anima simply smacked her out of the way with its trunk. Mew Mango flipped landing on her feet still scowling. She eyed the redhead and sighed. "A little help?" Mew Mango asked giving her a pleading look.

"B-but! What can I do?" The girl responded in a more desperate sounding tone than her usual soft spoken tone.

Mew Mango smirked in an all knowing sort of way before saying, "It'll come to you." The tigress then took off to strike the chimera anima again.

The redhead stood staring at where Mew Mango had been. _It'll come to me? What's that supposed to mean?_ As the thoughts left her head it actually really did come to her. The girl smiled and nodded her head deciding to give it a try.

"**MEW MEW GRAPE METAMORPHO-SIS!**"

The call left the redheads lips as she too was engulfed with a bright light. The girl spun for a moment gaining two long ribbon-esque things out of the top of her head that went down to just above her knees. She too had her clothing replaced by a mew uniform. She now wore a white choker necklace which was attached to a yellow halter top which stopped around her midriff. She also wore white bands around the tops of her arms and the tops of her lower arms along with a large white band around her waist and two on her upper legs. She wore a large puffy yellow skirt and two long yellow sleeves that were kept on with the white bands on the tops of her lower arms. Her shoes were long white platform boots with yellow fabric going along them, stopping at the bottoms and just before it hit the top. She also now had a black marking on her right shoulder. The redhead was now blonde and had a pair of blue eyes. Finally a golden star shaped wand appeared in her hand completing her transformation.

"Great." Mew Mango grinned as she glanced over to the newly transformed Mew Grape.

"Um…miss? Now what do I do?" Mew Grape questioned as she stared at Mew Mango and the chimera anima, who both sweat dropped and stopped what they were doing for a second to simply stare at Mew Grape.

"Like the last thing, it'll come to 'ya!" Mew Mango called with a smile as she smacked at the elephant once more.

_Right, it'll come to me…_And as if those were still the magic words, Mew Grape smiled as she ran up and took her place next to Mew Mango and held out her magic wand. "**RIBBON!**" She began glaring at the chimera anima for a second. "**GRAPE!**" She continued shutting her eyes tightly. "**MAGIC!**" She finished as a blast of star like energy flew from her wand hitting the chimera anima.

"That's it!" Mew Mango grinned as she held her mallet over her head striking the elephant at the same time as Mew Grape's attack hit. With their powers united the chimera anima was stricken out of the elephant and Mew Mango quickly bottled it.

"Ne, great job." The tiger mew smiled to Mew Grape. Honestly, for her first time at fighting evil, Mew Grape had done a pretty good job. And they made one heck of a great team, or at least Mew Mango thought they did. Mew Mango let the secret go of how to transform back and the two of them returned to their original forms. It was then that Lily dragged the redhead off with her to the flower shop.

* * *

"Oi, Mark! I found her!" Lily called as she walked into the flower shop with the red haired girl following her closely.

The other redhead came out from the back and eyed Lily and the new girl. "Good job." Mark congratulated in a dry tone.

"…why thank you." Lily replied through gritted teeth.

The new girl observed the two and raised a brow. "I hate to sound rude, but you two sound like an old married couple." She laughed lightly.

"Me! Married to _that_! _Puh_-lease." Lily said pointing to Mark before giving a look of utter disgust.

"Why on Earth, or anywhere else for that matter, would anyone _like_ her, let alone _marry_ her?" Mark replied in an icy tone.

Lily shot him a look of pure hatred for a moment. "No one asked you, _skeez_." She hissed in her cat-like tone.

Mark simply folded his arms across his chest and smirked arrogantly.

"Jerk…" Lily muttered before looking back to the new girl. "Oh, jeez! I haven't introduced myself or anything." She finally blurted out, wide eyed.

"Oh, oh…my my my…how rude of me." The girl said in a panic stricken tone. "My name is Alice Cain." She spoke, bowing her head before she looked back up to Lily and Mark. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm sure." She smiled lightly as she watched them for a moment.

Lily grinned and nodded her head. "Hey, likewise!" She replied in a peppier sort of tone than she usually had. "I'm Lily Mayfield and that dork over there is Mark Caselman." Lily replied pointing back to Mark as she introduced the two of them to Alice.

"…pleasure to meet you. And I'm not a dork; she's just obviously insane and immune to my charms and good looks." Mark joked shrugging lightly.

Lily just about busted a gut from laughing. "Please! _You_! _Charm_ and _good looks?_! Who are you trying to fool, us or _yourself_!" The girl continued to roll on the floor howling with laughter. She wheezed for a second before she tried composing herself. Taking a deep breath, Lily got to her feet and stared at Mark again. She took a few minutes just to stare at him before she cracked a smile and was soon laughing hard once more.

Mark stared at her, then finally glared at Lily. "Well, whatever." He muttered before looking over to Alice who was giggling lightly at her new friends. "You'll be starting here tomorrow." He said snapping Alice from her giggling state.

"Um, starting here?" Alice replied curiously as she tilted her head to the side, causing some of her red hair to fall from where it was sitting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you'll be my new work buddy! All the mews work here." Lily grinned as she stood up, slinking an arm around Alice's neck.

"Working here with the two of you? That sounds like fun!" Alice smile becoming more upbeat than she usually seemed.

"_Mounds_ of fun." Lily laughed before glancing over to Mark. "So, any ideas about the next mew?" She questioned as she let go of Alice. Apparently she was just filled with curiosity, at least, for the moment she was.

Mark shook his head, sighing lightly. "None yet." He replied rather bluntly as usual. "Heck, we don't even know if the next mew's going to be male or female." He commented running his fingers through his bright red hair.

"Male or female?" Lily repeated. "I thought only girls were mews." She admitted as she eyed Mark suspiciously.

"No, that's just what gender mews tend to be. It doesn't mean a boy can't be a mew." Mark explained off handedly as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Oh." Was all that Lily could come up with as her expression dropped and she simply just stared at the red haired boy.

"Wait? We're the only two mews at the moment?" Alice questioned making the other two flinch lightly. Apparently Alice had been so quiet, they'd completely forgot about her. That happened way too often.

Lily nodded her head and sighed. "For the moment, yeah, we're the only two. We still have to find a few more of them." The tigress replied nodding her head before she glanced over to Mark who simply nodded as well.

"Three to be exact." He spoke obviously just wanting to give them an exact number.

The ebony haired girl stared at the red headed boy for a second before sighing. "See? Three to be exact." She repeated in a teasing tone.

The emerald eyed girl before them giggled lightly. "Well alright, three it is." She replied nodding her head a few times before falling silent again.

"Anyway, you two should be getting out of here." Mark told them pushing the two towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled to the two as he shut the door behind them before returning to the back of the shop.

Lily couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him after he'd disappeared in the backroom. "Blah…" She mumbled before she looked to Alice and grinned childishly.

"Shall we, uh, go for ice cream seeing as there's nothing else to do?" The hazel eyed girl questioned the redhead.

"That sounds like quite the idea." Alice smiled sweetly as they walked off to find themselves an ice cream stand or an ice cream shop or something of the sort.

* * *

Lily laughed lightly as she ran her fingers through her hair. She'd gone back to work and found herself laughing about the entire ice cream thing afterwards. Man was Alice clumsy…always dropping her ice cream. Lily grinned as she continued to sweep the floor as her memories continued to flood back to her as if they'd happened the day before.

* * *

Neko: …not as many words…so sad. Eh, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed the second installment of Canadian Mew. As for me, well, I'm just glad I finally got around to writing it. ; Um…read and review and all that good stuff. Come on, y'know you want to. D Anyway, see you in the third installment of Canadian Mew! 


End file.
